Always with you
by tasneemh21
Summary: What would have happened if Lou and Will's paths had crossed before the accident? This story is inspired by the scene at the castle where they discuss this possible scenario
1. Chapter 1

Always with you

Author's note: Okay, this is the first time I am giving an actual shot at writing a fanfiction inspired by the beautiful movie and book, "Me before you". This story takes place in an alternate universe where Lou and Will's paths cross before the accident.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Me before you and the story. They are the wonderful creations of the amazing author Jojo Moyes. All I own is the plot of this fanfiction.**

Prologue

Louisa's Perspective

It was a vibrant day in our small town where the sun was soaring high in the sky with all it's scorching might. Like any other day, I found myself deeply engrossed in my work of serving food at the Buttered Bun and making small chat with our customers. What attracted me about this place was the freedom it gave me to interact with all kinds of people who came here and some of them also happened to be ordinary people like me who at times shared their stories with me. I was making juice for a customer and my concentration wavered at the sound of a pair of feet getting hurriedly into our cafe as if he had very little time on his hands for his own self. When I was done with my juice, I called another waitress and asked her to serve the juice to the customer so that I could go and attend to our new customer's needs

When I approached him, he slowly lifted his head to look up at me from his expensive Smart-phone that cost more than my months' wages. I was instantly struck by the exquisite structure of his face and how every bone in his face was immaculately carved. There was a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he slowly took in my colorful and vibrant outfit. He had that annoying look that seemed to tell me, " Oh God, How can some grown woman dress like a child." After about half a minute of staring, he finally said, "One Expresso and some muffins will do." As I took his orders, I realized that I had a silly smile stretching from both ends of my cheeks that really seemed to give him a sense of my goofiness.

As I prepared what he ordered, I stole a furtive glance across the cafe his way. I saw that he was typing quite aggressively in his smartphone. His physical appearance indicated that he belonged to an affluent family with quite a fortune. As I was nearing the end of preparing his orders, I managed to snap out of the redundant mundane musings of my mind. So, I went up to him and placed the delecious delicacies on his table. He thanked me and looked at me in a way that told me to keep standing in front of him util he was done. Out of nowhere he asked, " What is your name?" I replied with a toothy grin, " I am Louisa Clarke. But people who know me mostly call me Lou." He questioned, " Do you work here all day?" " Doesn't it get tiring to keep standing in one place and keep asking different people the same questions?" I was pretty taken aback by his boldness and the sort of questions that a stranger normally doesn't delve into in the first meeting. Trying to be as professionally diplomatic as possible, I replied, "Well, people have keep on doing their jobs no matter how tiresome they might get at times."

After he finished easting, he thanked me in the earnest way possible for keeping him comapany and paid me quite a handsome tip. It was more than I could imagine from any customer that I received at this cafe. As more customers started to pour in, I found my mind drifting to the strange pair of blue eyes the mysterious customer had. Even though I didn't know his name, his manner of dealing with me made quite an impression upon me. As my day's work came to an end, I started for home.

When I reached home, my mother came up to me and told me that Granddad won two entrance tickets to the castle that was just located on the other side of our house. But, I was no stranger to the grandeur amd affluence of the Traynors even though I knew next to nothing about them. I remembered vaguely someone telling me that they had a son and a daughter. I would be lying If I told you I didn't want to go to the castle. But , the maze of the castle still haunted me in my dreams, leaving deep scarred memories that to this day stabbed deep within me. So, I requested Treena to accompany me to the castle on Sunday. Initially, she refused me but gradually she relented to explore the castle with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I would really appreciate more feedback and reviews from my readers who are reading this story and would love to know how you guys feel about my story. As this is the first time I am writing a fanfiction on this site, I would love some form of encouragement.

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot of the novel "Me before You". They are the work of the author of Jojo Moyes.**

Will's Perspective

It has been a long time since I came to my town from London. I actually requested an epic holiday of one month from my boss. At first he was reluctant to grant me such a long vacation, I used my powers of persuasion to convince him otherwise. Besides, I would be lying if I said that I didn't have any underlying curiousity to visit my hometown. So, after a day of visiting some of the places in my town, I headed to Buttered Bun for some refreshments. I was really stupefied when I saw a young girl with loud and out of place outfit working here. She always had a silly grin plastered across her face that really seemed contagious. She first came off as an awkward girl who was really bad at making small talk.

I decided to dive into some form of conversation to learn her name. I really liked her optimistic attitude towards working in such a dull and lacklustre place in order to support her family. These days, people seemed to be so occupied and absorbed with themselves that they hardly spared any thoughts for their family members. I also felt a twinge of guilt at realizing that I had become so immersed in my own world that I had virtually become detached from my own family. This queer girl with her unusual dressing eccentricities was making quite a mark upon me. When I took a real careful look at her, I realized she had the most stunning pair of blue eyes that had an endless stream of possibilities in them.

After I finished eating my delicacies, I gave her a handsome tip which bore some testimony to the fact that I was somewhat impressed by her. As I walked towards the castle, I suddenly remembered that there was recently a lottery that offered free entrance tickets to the castle. I secretly hoped that I would see the queer girl on the day when we would offer a trip to some of the exotic locations in our castle. I was in a relationship with Alicia for nearly a year, she was almost like me in terms of personality. She was vain and all about materialistic things that would take up most of the time of our relationship. We never even found the time to discuss our likes and dislikes or our hobbies. Not being able to remain complacent about our relationship, I ended things with her as gracefully as I could. At first she was a bit bitter about our break up, gradually she got over me and started to pursue a new relationship with my best friend Rupert. I told them that I really did not have any problem and bestowed my best wishes upon them. I also wanted my friendship with Rupert to remain formidable in face of all odds.

The much awaited day came when we would be offering a trip to our mystery castle. I was ecstatic beyond words when I saw her and a young girl accompaning her. From their similarities, I assumed that it was her sister. She was wearing this crazy purple outfit with some pink fluffy butterflies embroided on it. I found myself grinning to myself like a foolish teenager. I mustered enough courage to go to them and introduce myself to them in person.

"Hi, I am Will Traynor and the only son of the Traynors," I said. "So, the brooding mysterious customer of our Buttered Bun happens to be the son of the Traynors. I never thought in a million years that I would see this coming," blurted out Louisa. Her sister pinched her and looked really embarassed and quickly clarified, "Sorry, my sister can be a weirdo at times and can spout some utter gibberish." "No, it is fine," I quickly replied. "I am Treena, by the way. My grandad won two tickets and he wanted us to visit in his place."

Not wasting any time further, I quickly showed them the main places that had held much significance to our family members. As I was doing this, I realized that Loiusa had an ardent look of admiration that I really found endearing on her face. I slowly said to myslef, " Will, you have quite a day ahead of you. Brace yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Okay, I love Will and Lou together. I have two plotlines for them swirling in my head. One is where Lou saves Will from the accident and gets immobalized for a year or so. Will helps her through the tough time and they start getting close. Another one is where Lou works as a secratory for Will and Will has a dark brooding Christian Grey persona and tries to dominate Lou minus the BDSM crap but she refuses to bend to his orders.

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the novel, "Me before You". They are the products of the wonderful Jojo Moyes. I am just playing around the idea of them being together without the accident.**

Louisa's Perspective

Will showed us to some of the places of the castle that really had me staring at them in complete and utter awe. For instance, he took us to the terrace where we could have an ethereal view of the entire property the Traynors owned.

"Feel free to let me know if you have any problem," said Will.

We slowly nodded our heads to let him know that we were completely fine. The realization that Will was the only heir of this vast property and had a huge responsibility to preserve it lying ahead of him gradually dawned over me. He held a certain aura of confidence that didn't go unnoticed by me. I believe that this would help him to perform his duties quite well. He had that sense of maturity and intuitiveness that I happened to lack while making sensible decisions. He held a calculating demeanour that didn't allow him to cloud his sense of discernment while I spurted into action without thinking things through. Treena was the star kid of our family who did well in literally everything. Even though she was younger than me, I sought her advice and trusted her better judgement than mine.

After an hour, Treena started telling me in a hushed tone that she needed to get home so that she could check on Thomas. The truth is I didn't want to go home and really wanted to explore this mysterious castle. Will sort of understood my dilemma.

He said, "No problem, Miss Clarke. My car will drop your sister home and you can keep exploring the place as long as you want." Treena had that overwhelming smile that I rarely saw on her face becuase she seemed so serious about virtually everything.

She gratefully said, "Thank you. I'll send the car as soon as I reach home." With that, she secretly winked at me with a playful grin gracing her lips and left. I was kind of dimwitted to understand what it meant or implied.

"So, here we are, You and me. You are my guest for today." said Will. "There is a place I want to take you to. It is this complex maze where you could really get lost in. When I was a kid, my sister Georgiana and I used to play hide and seek there. It has childhood memories embedded upon it."

Hearing this, I had a change of color on my face and all the memories that I buried deep inside the recess of my mind started assualting my senses in full force. When I was of the age of twenty, I was drunk with a group of rough boys who took me to this very maze and had their way with me. I was repeatedly told by Treena that I was responsible for whatever happened to me. I brought that assualt on me by dressing and behaving recklessly. Since that day, I started wearing the most bizzare kinds of dresses that I could get my hands on. I reverted to that three-year old Lou who was overjoyed at the sight of yellow and black bumble bee tights and glittery boots. My parents didn't know why I picked my exotic choice of outfits and gave them the impression that I just wanted to be someone different who would stand out as someone strikingly unique in the ocean of millions of girls.

When Will sensed my discomfort, he assured me, "It is okay if you don't want to go there. There are many good places besides the maze. Dont think I am prying into your private life but I would be really glad if you considered me a friend and shared with me the reason for your not going there."

"Friend!" The word held some sort of alien meaning to me because I barely knew anything about him. Yet, he was here trying to make me feel at ease in his house more than Patrick, my boyfriend ever did in our 7-year relationship. Patrick only cared about his fitness routine and we hardly talked about us being together for such a long time and our likes and dislikes were enormously overshadowed by his new-found obsession to participate in the Xtreme- Vikings. Something about Will gave me the assurance that he would not look at me with judgy eyes and paint me as the reason for the assault.

I took a deep breath and started recounting exactly what happened on the horrid day. His eyes darkened and changed colors as he understood how that incident shaped me to be who I am today. His fists clenched and unclenched as I started to tear up at the memory of it.

"Clarke, You really shouldn't let that one incident define you as a person. You are not responsible in any way for what happened. Those men acted lik savage beasts preying upon a young innocent girl. Can you tell me the names of those monsters." said Will

"I don't know them. Can we skip this subject?" I inquired

Shaking his head, he relented. He slowly took me to a grand dining hall and welcomed me to feast upon a lavish meal. I ate to my heart's content and told him things I never imagined I would be saying to a person I met at a cafe just a few days ago. I really felt care-free around him and could afford to let go of the burden of supporting my family at the cost of my wishes and aspirations. I wanted to study fashion at Manchester before Treena got pregnant with Thomas. Since then, I kept stifling my wishes for the sake of happiness of my family members. I never had any actual say like Treena did in matters of my family. Will made me feel safe and spread a cocoon of warmth that I found exceedingly difficult to shake off. He never even complained when I ate like some maid who never saw such food before.

After the meal, we chatted till it really started getting late. Will even took the pain to drop me home as he couldn't even let the idea of me going home alone trouble his mind. Even though I told him I would be fine on my own, he remained adamant i his determination. Will Traynor was slowly growing on me with his caring and sweet personality. It was rather strange that a person of his stature would care so much about such an insignificant person as me but I allowed myself to relish in this idea and pinched my skin to really see if I was living in any dream where such a handsome man cared so much about my well-being.


End file.
